vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Warden (Superjail)
Summary The Warden is the owner and warden of the prison, passed down to him by his deceased and abusive father, known as Superjail. He sees his jail as a place to rehabilitate and help those incarcerated in it and tries to make it better by coming up with new ideas and activities that can be added to the jail. Despite his supposed well-intended motives, his schemes often fail and in doing so leads to the injury and death of many of the inmates he houses. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: The Warden Origin: Superjail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Prison Warden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can recover from large wounds and burns), Reality Warping, Toon Force, Flight, Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Air Manipulation, Transmutation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (created numerous dimensions to prevent the inmates from escaping), Fire Manipulation, Can absorb and shoot back both Electricity and Light, Dream Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, BFR, Teleportation Attack Potency: City level (Was able to overpower Sunshine, who was able to create large thunderstorm clouds over all of Superjail. Can trade blows with those who can harm him) Speed: Unknown (Could react to an animate lightning bolt) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level '(Can survive attacks from others who are stronger than him.) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: His cane Intelligence: Despite his child-like antics and lack of fighting experience, it was revealed in one episode he was adept enough to wage war on the planet earth and win becoming a world-wide dictator. Is actually very witty, as he always has a plan before making an offer. Successfully outsmarted the Mistress. Weaknesses: The Warden has little to no combat experience and rarely uses his powers to actively kill someone unless they somehow anger him. Feats: *Overpowered and destroyed Sunshine (AP) *Pushed a Tornado away and destroyed a large rock monster with his attack *Cut down a large tree with a single swing of an axe (Striking Strength) *Reacted to a living lightning bolt *Transformed one of his employees into a plane *Then transformed the same employee into a turtle *Became small enough to swim in a person's blood vessels *Fought off an army of inmates that was invading his dream *(1:58) Survived having every bone in his body broken in a fight with Alice *(2:02) He was thrown off a large ramp while getting hit in the head multiple times getting knocked out (10:20) and later woke up without much trauma *(10:35) Got stabbed in the chest by a large pair of golden scissors without too much trouble or panic *Regenerated from being set on fire without any scars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults Category:Adult Swim Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Superjail Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users